Family First
by elightate
Summary: This is a Jo family story. It's mainly based around the MRU team. - Suck at summaries. Give it a shot x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own all saints.

A/N: Italics = their thoughts. This isn't 100% to the story line of Jo's family I've changed it around. Let me know what you think of the story. Isn't going to be a long one. This is a pretty sad story I must say, that deals with a huge medical illness.

Chapter One:

Jo was sitting in the HQ getting equipment ready for the day while Mike sat at his desk and Steve scoffed down a pie. She wasn't her usual self; she was quitter than usual and hardly talked to the boys the past week. Mike hopped up from his desk carrying paperwork "I've just got to go down to Frank and give him some paperwork, I'll be back up soon" he told them

"Alright" Steve said with a mouthful of food. Jo just simply looked up and nodded her head then returned to packing the medical bags. Steve looked over at Jo, he noticed she had dark black circles under her eyes and they were glassy. It looked like she hadn't got sleep for a while and Steve was becoming worried. "Jo?" he asked carefully not wanting to annoy her

"Yeah?" She asked quietly as she looked up at Steve

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jo tried to show a smile to ease his concerns, but it didn't work

"It's just that you look really tired, have you gotten much sleep lately?" Steve asked

"Yeah, I have" Jo said becoming agitated by his questions. She looked up just before her brother was about to knock on the door. Her face dropped when she saw him carrying their little sister. She quickly got up, trying to rush them out the door before Steve could see them. "What are you doing here?" She asked sternly "I told you not to bring her here!" Jo shouted. Steve got up and looked through the window, he saw Jo's older Brother holding onto a little girl. Jo never had spoken about her and Steve had never seen her before.

"Jo, calm down. She wanted to see you, she misses you." Jay said calmly as he held his three year old sister in the warmth of his arms

"You need to go" Jo shakily said, tears forming in her eyes

"Why? Why can't she meet the others?" Jay asked demanding an answer "She wants to meet them"

"Because, I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me, I don't need that!" Jo shouted again. Lacie put her little hands on her ears to block the loud noises.

"You are being so self-fish. Stop thinking about yourself and think about Lacie!" Jay yelled frightening Jo

Jo let the tears fall from her eyes "I do think about Lacie, I'm always thinking about Lacie. Don't you dare say I don't" Lacie blocked her ears again and looked at Jo sadly. Jo took a deep breath and took Lacie into her arms "Sorry, baby girl" she said before she kissed her forehead. She felt the heat bounce of Lacie's forehead and onto her lips. "She's got a fever" Jo said concerned

"Jo, the doctor cleared her to come up here for an hour. Plus you're a paramedic and you've got a doctor in there if anything happens" Jay said. Lacie tried to wriggle out of Jo's grip, so Jo placed Lacie on the ground. She was crawling around while Jay and Jo talked, they hadn't realised she'd disappeared into the HQ.

"Look who I found crawling about" Steve said smiling as he brought Lacie out in his arms

"Sorry" Jo said quietly as she took Lacie out of Steve's arms, her shirt lifted a little revealing a large scar down her chest and abdomen. Steve looked concerned "How'd she get that?" he asked

"It's nothing" Jo said brushing the subject away

"She had surgery to remove tumours" Jay said. Jo shot him a look and Steve started to feel bad for asking

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is your daughter going to be okay?" Steve asked Jay

"It's our sister" Jay explained

"Thanks a lot Jay!" Jo shouted

"It's alright" Steve said re-assuring Jo

"It's not. She shouldn't even be here, she should be upstairs and he doesn't have the right to tell you!" Jo shouted as tears began to fill her eyes all over again

"She's having her next chemo treatment tonight" Jay said ignoring Jo

Jo shook her head in disbelief "Shut up! Shut up!" Jo shouted crying, she ran into the change rooms slamming the door shut behind her.

Steve turned to go in to sit with Jo but Jay pulled him back "Leave her" Jay said

"Is she okay?" Steve asked concerned as he looked at Lacie

"She's taken Lacie's cancer really, really hard." Jay said sadly

"Is this why she's been very quiet lately?" Steve asked

"Yeah" Jay nodded "She sleeps here every night, she gets off work and is up there straight away. Sometimes she won't eat, which makes me worried. I can't look after her during the day"

"It's alright. I'll look out for her" Steve said smiling

"Thanks. She can't accept the fact that Lacie has it, she won't talk about it to me and obviously she hasn't to you either" Jay said

Steve shook his head "I didn't even know that you guys had a younger sister"

"We were left to look after her when Mum and Dad died. She's only three and has had it for two years. We found out she had it the night Mum and Dad died" Jay confessed

"Have the doctors given you a prognosis?" Steve asked

Jay took a deep breath "Yeah. She's got between weeks to a month" his eyes filled with tears

"Is that all?" Steve asked sadly

"Yeah. She keeps getting worse and worse each night" Jay said. Jo walked out of the change rooms and out to where Jay and Steve were standing. She took Lacie out of Jay's arms and into hers and walked over to the lifts wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry" Lacie said sweetly to Jo

Jo laughed and continued to wipe the tears from her eyes while she bounced Lacie on her hip "Sorry beautiful"

Steve and Jay went and stood next to Jo "Can we go to the park?" Lacie asked

"No sweety, we have to stay here." Jo said comforting her

"Come on Jo, she wants to go to the park. She just wants to play around like a normal kid instead of being locked up here all day" Jay explained to Jo

"She's not like a normal kid Jay!" Jo shouted

"Well maybe if you treated her like one and stopped protecting her from doing things she would be" Jay said

"She will never be a normal kid, what normal kid has cancer?" Jo asked demanding an answer. The lift doors opened and to Jo's disliking Adam and Mike were in there and stepped out

"Who's this cutie?" Adam as grabbing hold of Lacie's hand

"My sister" Jo said switching arms to carry her with

"Did she come to say hello?" Mike asked smiling as Jo walked into the lift

Steve could tell Jo would break down if she had to explain it one more time "Lacie's in for chemo"

Mike and Adam's face dropped and they turned to face Jo, the lift doors slowly closed on them and Jo headed up the children's ward.

"I'm going to get some fresh clothes for myself and Jo" Jay said walking over to the lift and pressing the button to go down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister" Mike said comforting Jay

"It's okay; I've learned to deal with it. It's just Jo" Jay said before he walked into the lift and went down to the ground floor.

**Review:) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own all saints.

A/N: Italics = their thoughts.

"This is terrible" Adam said rubbing his head worried

"Did Jo say anything to you?" Mike asked concerned "She seemed pretty quiet and looked like she was about to break down again" Mike added

Steve shook his head "She said nothing, Jay was the one to tell me and Jo was pretty angry and upset that he did" they all walked back into the HQ and sat around sadly.

"Should we go see her?" Adam asked, he had no idea what to do about Jo and he knew that nothing he'd say would make her feel better

"No, she needs to spend time with Lacie" Steve said sadly

"Have they given her a prognosis?" Mike asked

"She's got weeks to one month to live. She's only three, she should not have to deal with all this" Steve said sadly. Mike and Adam were lost for words, they didn't know how to respond to it.

"She needs time off" Mike confessed

"You really think that she's going to take time off?" Steve asked knowing that Jo wouldn't accept taking time off

"No, but it's there if she wants to" Mike said

Jo was lying down with Lacie in her hospital bed; she had a huge room all to herself. Lacie had picked out the room that she wanted to stay in, it had blue sky and light green grass, there were unicorns and fairies painted as well they looked like they were dancing around in the clouds She liked the room because it made her feel like a princess in her own little world.

A doctor walked in shortly after, Jo looked up and knew it was time for Lacie's next treatment. She looked down at Lacie who was lying next to her oblivious to what was happening and to interested in reading her picture book. Jo gently pulled the hair of her face behind her ear resulting in Lacie looking up at her "We have to give you more medicine to make you better" Jo explained to Lacie

Lacie shook her head "I don't want it, it makes me feel sick" Lacie complained

Jo hopped of the bed and tried to hide the tears back "I know hun, but it will make you better" Jo said trying to smile and show Lacie there was nothing to be scared about

The doctor came over carrying a syringe in his hand "No" Lacie said crying squirming away from the doctor

"You're going to need to hold her" The doctor said to Jo

"I….I can't" Jo said hesitating to hold her young sister down against her will

"You need to now" The doctor said sternly. Jo wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed back into bed with Lacie; she held her in between her chest and her upper arm and began to soothingly rub her forehead. Lacie's crying started to die down and she softly started to become weaker as the medication progressed through her body.

**A few hours later**

"Hey" Jay said as he walked through the door carrying a bag of food. Jo looked up and showed a small smile "How is she?" he asked placing the food on a seat and moving closer to his sisters.

"She just had another dose a few hours ago" Jo said as she continued to rub Lacie's forehead

"Okay" Jay said smiling as he sat on the side of the bed next to Jo's body. "You need to go home, have a shower. Get a few hours sleep"

Jo shook her head "I need to stay here"

"No, you need to get out of this place for a few hours" Jay said sternly

"I can't" Jo said "I can't…What if I leave and she dies and I'm not here"

"Jo" Jay said sadly

She got up and took her bag with her "I'll go have a shower" she said as she walked out of the doors. She continued walking down the corridor and caught the lift to the HQ level. Walking inside she noticed no one inside, she breathed in relief and had a long hot shower. Walking out all fresh she was greeted by Steve and Mike, her heart sank. "I uh..I had to have a shower" she stumbled to say

"That's fine" Mike smiled. Jo let out a small smile in response

"How's Lacie?" Steve asked carefully

"She had her…her uh.." Jo was saying before she could feel herself falling against her will. Almost instantly she opened her eyes to find herself in Steve's arms. He carefully placed her on the couch; she took a deep breath and became familiar with her surroundings again.

"You okay?" Steve asked concerned as he checked her pulse

"Yeah" Jo said starting to sit up

"You know why you would have fainted?" Mike asked concerned

Jo nodded her head "I haven't eaten anything proper in a few days" Jo said rubbing her head

Steve sighed and Jo shot him a look "How am I supposed to eat Steve?" Jo asked "How can I eat when my little sister is dying right in front of me?" She asked shouting. Jo picked her bag up and stormed out of the room, Steve went to follow.

"Just leave her Steve" Mike said following Steve. Jo had arrived back up to Lacie's room, Jay was waiting for her.

"I got our food heated up" Jay said handing her a small container of Chinese food

"I can't eat" Jo said denying the food

"Eat" Jay said sternly. They both sat there in silence watching Lacie, Jo ate her food slowly but eventually she ate it all. "I'm going to bring one of those beds in here for you tonight" Jay said getting up

Jo shook her head "I'll sleep up with Lacie. She'll want me sleeping with her"

"You can't sleep up there. It's not comfortable" Jay said concerned

"Lacie's never comfortable anymore" Jo responded.

"Shit, I left my phone at home" Jay said realising when he went to pull it out to send a text to a friend

"Go, go get it" Jo said sitting beside Lacie

"I don't want to leave you alone again" Jay said concerned

"It's fine" Jo said quietly. Jay went and gave Lacie a kiss on the forehead and then Jo, he pulled her in close and held her tightly.

"It's going to be okay" he said rubbing her head soothingly. She nodded her head and pulled away. Jay left and Lacie started to wake, Lacie started vomiting and Jo had to help her through it. There was sweat dripping of her forehead, Jo's emotions started to play havoc with her again. An overwhelming amount of nausea hit Jo. She tried to take deep breaths and concentrate on Lacie. It got too much for Jo to handle and she could feel vomit rising to her throat as she watched Lacie throw up. She let go of the bowl in Lacie's lap and ran into the bathroom and started retching but nothing would come out. She held her hand to her head and took deep shaky breaths.

Steve walked in to check on Jo and saw Lacie still throwing up "Hey" he smiled as he approached her. She held the bowl in her lap, she was pale and her hands were shaking lightly. "You finished?" he asked her picking up the bowl. She nodded her head and Steve wiped her mouth. He heard the sound of someone dry-retching; he looked over to see the tiny ensuite door open. He walked in seeing Jo kneeling in front of the toilet trying to throw up.

"Hey" he said as he bent down beside her, he began to rub her back soothingly trying to comfort her. "Are you okay?" he asked her concerned

Jo shook her head and sat up staring at him "I feel so sick, I feel like I'm going to throw up, but nothing will come up"

"That'd be because you haven't eaten anything to throw up" Steve explained to Jo

She shook her head "I had Chinese for din-." She was explaining before she leant over the toilet throwing up the food inside her stomach. Steve was concerned as he sat there rubbing her back. "Please, don't worry about me, check on Lacie"

"She's okay. I need to make sure you're okay" Steve said helping her sit against the all

"I'm fine" Jo said unconvincing

"When was the last time you got a decent night sleep?" Steve asked concerned

"Last night" Jo lied

"So, how many hours did you get?" Steve asked

"2-3" Jo said quietly

"Why don't you go home for tonight?" Steve asked

"I'm scared to go home" Jo confessed

"Why?" Steve asked concerned as he sat beside her

"I want to be with her when she dies. I'm scared I'm not going to be here, when I'm at work I get scared every time I get a phone call it's going to be the hospital telling me she's gone and I'll never have gotten to say goodbye" Jo confessed. It took all her courage to let that out and Steve knew he was lucky that Jo was opening up to him

"It's going to be okay. You've got so many people who are here for you, all you have to do is call us and will come, it doesn't matter what time it is" Steve told Jo

Jo looked up and wiped the tears away with her hand "Thanks" she said as she began to get up and walk out with Steve following closely behind her

"Are you sick too?" Lacie asked Jo

"A little" Jo said as she placed her hand on her stomach. She cleared her throat "This is Steve, I work with him" Jo said pointing at Steve

"I'm Lacie and very sick" Lacie said playing around with the sheets. Jo put her hands up to her head and rubbed it worriedly

"Awh. That's no good, is it?" Steve asked her

"Nope. I'm always sick" Lacie admitted to Steve "And my sis is always here and so is my brother"

Steve looked over to Jo who had her head down "Well, you are a very brave girl aren't you?"

Lacie nodded her head up and down again "Do you save people, just like my sister does?"

"Yeah I do" Steve smiled. All of a sudden Lacie's heart rate started to increase higher than it should be and she started to close her eyes

"Lace" Jo shouted as tears began to fall from her eyes "Lace!" she shouted as she stood next to her bed. Steve quickly switched on and placed her bed into a straight angle and began to try and wake her up. Jo was crying and shouting Lacie's name, Steve was frantically pushing the call button that was beside the bed. Steve had to start compressions and Jo was trying to take over, a swarm of nurses and doctors came in one relieving Steve.

Jo was still hysterically crying "Jo" Steve said approaching her and trying to pull her out of the way

"Get of me!" Jo shouted and got out of Steve's grip and becoming in the way of the nurses and doctors and tried to take over

"Get her out of here!" One of the doctors shouted angered. Steve grabbed her and led her out of the room against her will.

"It's going to be okay" Steve said pulling her in tightly for a hug and gently stroking the back of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own all saints.

A/N: Italics = their thoughts.

"It's not" Jo cried into Steve's shoulder, she'd never cried in front of anyone before except her Brother and she hated people seeing her cry. She never liked anyone seeing her hurt or sick, she felt it showed that she was weak and did something wrong. Her breathing started to become more rapid and she felt she couldn't get a breath out with her crying becoming hysterical.

"Jo" Steve said pulling her away from him and holding her in front of him. "Take deep breaths for me". Jo couldn't control her breathing and she started to have a panic attack. Steve slowly lowered her down leaning her against the wall, he sat her down and made her sit with her knees against her chest, she lowered her head and buried it on her knees.

Shortly later a doctor walked out "Jo" he said softly, Jo looked up tears still falling from her eyes. She stood up, straightening out her clothes and took a deep breath in, preparing herself for what he was about to say. "You're sister has taken a turn for the worst. Her breathing is getting weaker and weaker and she will soon be unable to breath by herself. It isn't looking good". Steve wrapped his arms around Jo.

She looked up at him "What am I going to do?"

"Just make her as comfortable as possible, don't even worry about coming into work. You need to stay here" Steve said calmly to her. Jo nodded her head "Do you want me to stay with you till Jay comes back?"

"Yes please" Jo said softly before she moved into her sister's room. Steve followed shortly after and took a seat beside the bed, he watched Jo climb up onto the bed and sit patting her sister's head. "She looks peaceful" Jo stated

"Yeah, she does" Steve admitted, he stood up at stood next to Jo and rubbed her back. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" he asked her noticing how tired she was

Jo shook her head "I can't" 

"I'll be here and I'll stay here till Jay gets back" Steve said trying to comfort Jo

She just looked up and nodded her head "Okay"

"I'll go get you one of those collapsible beds" Steve said before he walked out of the room and got a bed from the storage cupboard. He placed it beside Lacie's bed and put some sheets and blankets for comfort. Jo lied on the bed and started to close her eyes, Steve sat and rubbed her back to make her feel more comfortable. Within an hour Jo was fast asleep, although she was a bit restless but Steve seemed to be able to make her calm.

It was hours later and Jo had been asleep for nearly five hours and Jay still hadn't returned. Steve started to close his eyes in the comfort of the chair; he rested his head back and started to fall asleep.

**The following morning**

Steve woke up to find Lacie already awake, while Jo still slept.

"Hey" Steve said smiling to make her feel comfortable

"Hi" She smiled back sweetly

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked

"Okay" Lacie said looking around, she found Jo still asleep on the bed beside her. "Is she asleep?" Lacie asked

"Yeah" Steve smiled

"We won't wake her then, will we?" Lacie asked smiling as she held her teddy bear for comfort

"No, we won't" Steve said. Minutes later Jo started to stir, she fully opened her eyes to see Steve in the room still with her.

"Where's Jay?" She asked looking around

"He didn't come back" Steve said as he bent down to her level

Jo sighed and took a deep breath "Typical". She sat up and climbed into the bed with Lacie and began to hug her "Sometimes Jay goes to the club to try and get away from all of this"

"Do you want me to call him for you?" He asked. Jo shook her head and hopped of the bed when she saw a doctor walking in, the look on his face looked concerned and Jo knew he was going to speak something that would shatter her world.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned, tears filling up in her eyes

"Her kidneys are starting to deteriorate" The doctor said

"I want to give her one of mine" Jo said

"Jo" Steve said sternly knowing that giving her a kidney was not going to be the best idea

"You're sister is rapidly deteriorating, giving her a kidney isn't going to give her any more time" The doctor said

"I-I don't care" Jo said lightly shaking

"This isn't a good idea Jo" Steve said placing his hand on her shoulder "You will be sick yourself" he added

"I really don't care!" Jo shouted "She needs it more than I do!" she added shouting. Lacie began to cry from all the noise in the room and Jo went over to her. "I'm sorry baby girl" she said as she patted her young sister's head

"What's happening?" Lacie asked

"I'm going to give you one of my kidneys. Which means were going to have an operation" Jo said looking down at her

"They're going to cut us?" Lacie asked shocked

"Yeah, but we have really good people to do it" Jo said re-assuring her


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own all saints.

A/N: Italics = their thoughts.

It was six o'clock the next night when Jo was getting prepped for surgery; Steve was staying with her and could tell she was scared, even though she tried to hide it to her best ability.

"You okay?" Steve asked concerned

Jo looked up at Steve "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure?" Steve asked noticing her hands shaking a bit

"Yes" Jo said sternly

"Then why are your hands shaking?" He asked sarcastically. Jo just rolled her eyes and glared at Steve as he stood beside her.

"Make sure Lacie's okay first, please?" Jo asked

"Jo, you'll be out before her. I'll stay with you, Jay will be with Lacie" Steve explained to Jo

Jo nodded her head and began to be rolled out; thoughts were running through her mind. She had never had surgery before and for the first time she actually was frightened. They rolled her into the operating theatre where there was a doctor waiting to put her under. Mike walked in, all scrubbed up. Jo looked confused as to why Mike was in the theatre.

He walked over to her "Hey" he said smiling

"Why are you in here?" She asked confused

"You think I'm going to let Dr Freyt do surgery on you?" he asked laughing. "I'm sure you don't want a huge scar and you want to be able to get up tomorrow, am I right?" he added asking

"Yeah" Jo tried to smile.

"We ready?" Mike asked the anaesthetist

"Yeah" replied the anaesthetist. "I want you to just relax and count backwards for me" he explained to Jo as he placed the mask across her mouth and nose.

Jo started to count backwards in her head, slowly she felt weaker and weaker and her eyes started closing against her will. After a few minutes she was finally under and Mike started her surgery.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Jo's surgery was finished and Mike was washing his hands. He knew that Jo would have wanted him to do Lacie's surgery but he wasn't allowed to. He walked out and down to Jo's room. He was greeted by Steve who was sitting beside the hospital bed.

"How'd it go?" He asked looking up at Mike

"Yeah good. She should be up and walking tomorrow" Mike said

"That's great. How did you manage to be able to do her surgery?" Steve asked confused

"Just had a little chat with the board." Mike explained not wanting to go into details

He walked out and left Steve and Jo alone and headed to catch up on paper work, he would need to come back to Jo a few more hours later to check her incision.

Jo's hand shifted which alerted Steve she was waking up. He got up and stood beside her bed, gently stroking her forehead to make her feel comfortable and to calm her. She moaned as the pain and aching from the surgery was pretty severe. "Hey" Steve said smiling

"Steve?" She asked, her eyes still closed from the bright lights above her that made her head ache

"Yeah, it's me" Steve said still gently caressing her hair. "You've been in surgery for three hours. You're still a bit out of it" he explained to her

"Lace?" she asked softly

"She's in surgery, they're going to call me as soon as it's finished" Steve told her. Jo nodded and tried to re-open her eyes, finally she was able to see. She saw Steve beside her smiling. "How do you feel?" he asked concerned

"Sore, everything hurts" Jo moaned as she tried to sit up but was unable too

"Hey" Steve said gently pushing her back down again "Take it easy, you've only just come out of surgery" he added concerned. A nurse walked in minutes later and opened up the blood test kit that was beside her.

"We just have to do a blood test and give you a few shots to make sure you won't get any clots" The nurse explained

"Ok" Jo said quietly. She was starting to get worried, she'd never told anyone but she had a phobia of getting needles or blood tests. She also had built up a fainting complication to having blood tests done which she never told anyone either. The nurse began to place a small band around the top of her arm to show her veins, her BP started to raise as the nurse got ready to start.

"I'm just about to start" The nurse said before she placed the needle into Jo's vein. She instantly felt sick and then flopped to the side of the bed her eyes shut.

"Jo" Steve said concerned as he tried to wake her up "Open your eyes up for me Jo" he added shaking her shoulders. The nurse continued on taking blood and filling up the small tubes.

A few minutes later Jo began to re-open her eyes, it was sort of blurry but she could make out who was beside her. "I passed out, didn't I?" Jo asked embarrassed

"Yeah" Steve said smiling

Jo sighed and tilted her head back further on the pillow, "It always happens to me"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked concerned

"Because, it's embarrassing" Jo said

"It's fine. The nurse did your shots while you were out to it too" Steve told her

"Okay" Jo said

"Why don't you get some sleep, it's late" Steve told Jo

"No, I want to wait for Lacie to wake up" Jo said

"That could be till later, plus she won't be awake for long because they'll dose her up on pain medication" Steve explained. "Just rest and go to sleep, I'll be here if anything happens and I'll wake you up straight away" he added

"Okay…Thanks Steve" Jo said before she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Reviewwwwwwwwwww:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own all saints.

A/N: Italics = their thoughts.

**One week later**

Jo was lying in Lacie's room with her on the bed, Lacie's body was snuggled up into Jo's chest tightly as Jo gently stroked her young sisters forehead. Jo's eyes were filling up with tears as the seconds went by. Lacie's breaths were getting shorter and more rapid as she progressed through her final stage of life. Jay was sitting on the bed next to Lacie's legs, he was rubbing her legs to make her feel more comfortable. A doctor walked in shortly after

"Is she okay?" Jo asked as she wiped the tears off her face

"I'm very sorry, you need to make a decision on whether you want to put her on life support" The doctor said

Jo nodded her head and tried to shake away the tears but she just couldn't. "Could you give us a minute?" Jay asked the doctor

"Yes. I'll just be outside" The doctor said before he walked out

"Jo.." Jay said trying to get her attention "Jo, look at me" he said again. Jo turned her head and nodded in response. "We can't put her on life support"

Jo was shocked by what her brother just said "What, what do you mean. We have to!" Jo shouted

"Jo, she has been through enough. You need to let her go" Jay said as tears formed in his eyes as well

"No…No! We have to!" Jo said becoming distressed and crying harder

"Jo…She has been through enough already" Jay said before he walked out and got the doctor. He walked in shortly after having a conversation with Jay

"You're sister is in the last stage. She could go any moment" The doctor said sadly

Jo had burst into tears as she cradled Lacie in her arms, the doctor left the family to be alone in the toughest time they would ever experience. "I love you Lacie" she said as her sister began to not be able to breath by herself. She clung to her sister, not wanting to let her go. The machines beeped a flat line and the doctor came walking in.

"I'm very sorry" The doctor said as he shut of the machines. "You need to say your goodbyes now" he added before walking out the door

"I love you Lacie, I will never forget you" Jo said crying as she hugged her little sister. She kept hugging her and gave her a kiss on her forehead before stepping back. The tears wouldn't stop falling and she couldn't control her emotions. She felt like breaking down and she couldn't handle it any longer. She ran out of the room and down the hallway not watching where she was going before she ran into someone, she dropped onto the floor on all fours and began hysterically crying.

"Jo" Steve said concerned as he bent down to her level and put his arms around her

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he tried to get her to look at him

"Sh-…..She's….She's…Gone"' Jo stumbled to say amongst her loud cries

"Oh my, Jo. I'm so sorry" He said lifting her up to stand up in front of him. She felt as if she couldn't speak, even when she tried nothing would come out. Steve wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his chest, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. He gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over and slid down the wall so he was sitting on the ground. He began to gently rub Jo's back to sooth her, "Jo…hey…look at me" he said

Jo looked up and into his eyes and nodded her head "yeah?" she asked softly

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked

Jo shook her head and began to get up. "I need to say one final good bye"

"Alright" Steve said and got up walking with Jo into Lacie's room

She wouldn't even look at her brother and just pushed past him to Lacie giving her one final kiss on the forehead before returning her attention to Jay. "Jo" he said as he went to wrap his arms around his little sister

"Don't" Jo mumbled and pushed him away. Tears starting filling her eyes all over again. "You killed her, I hate you!" Jo shouted as she stood in front of him

"Jo" Jay said shocked and tried to pull her close

"Let go of me!" Jo shouted and ran past Jay. Jay went to follow her but was stopped by Steve

"I'll talk to her" Steve said before he walked out of the room and went to follow Jo. He walked by the stair well and heard cries from the other end

He slowly opened the door to see Jo crawled up in a heap on the floor, crying her eyes out. He gently shut the door and sat down next to her rubbing her forehead. "It's going to be okay"

"I've lost Jay now too" She cried as she curled up into a smaller ball

"You haven't lost Jay. He knows you wouldn't have meant it" Steve said trying to ease Jo

She began to sit up and sat against the wall her head resting on Steve's shoulder as she wiped away the tears. "Can you please come with me to see Jay?" she asked

"Yeah, come on. Let's go" Steve said getting up and helping Jo to her feet.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww:) x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own all saints.

A/N: Italics = their thoughts.

"You okay?" Steve asked concerned when her first few steps were uneasy

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine. I just feel a bit light headed" Jo said trying to not lean on Steve as much

"I'll leave you with Jay then I'll get you something to eat" Steve said as they began to walk back into Lacie's room

Jo shook her head, "I don't feel like I can eat anything right now"

"You need to, otherwise you're going to drop" Steve said concerned

"I'm fine. It's okay" Jo said "Thank you though Steve"

"It's alright" Steve said as he placed his arm around her neck. He walked her to where Jay was sitting, he hopped up and placed his arms around his sisters body, bringing her in for a warm hug. Steve left them to be alone

"Let's go home" he said quietly

Jo lifted up her head and nodded in response. They walked out of the hospital and to their car..

**2 weeks later**

It was Jo's first day back since Lacie had died and she didn't know how she was going to cope but she knew that she had people there to support her. She was walking towards the lifts to go up to the HQ when Adam came out of nowhere and pulled her into a hug

"Hey" he smiled at her

"Hi" She said trying to show a smile

"How you going?" he asked concerned

"Getting there" She replied softly

"I was wondering if you would want to have lunch together today?" he asked

Jo smiled "Yeah, sure. Hopefully I won't get a call out and I can go"

"Sweet" Adam smiled and pulled her into a hug. Steve was watching from behind the corner and coulnt help but smile because he was happy to see Jo happy for once in months. He quickly left so Jo and Adam wouldn't see him and made his way up to HQ.

Jo shortly left after and arrived seconds after Steve, she walked into the HQ to find Steve only here "Hey" she smiled at Steve

"Hey" He said smiling back "Ah, Mikes at a meeting as usual. So it's just us two unless it's some major accident and we need Adam" he added

"Okay" Jo said walking through the change room and getting changed into her uniform, she placed her jacket on the couch for easy access. She continued her route outside and to the gym equipment she jumped on the treadmill and began to run. Afte running for twenty minutes she went back in to where Steve was sitting on the couch

"Better?" he asked

"Much" She said smiling and wrapping the towel around her neck

"That's good then" Steve smiled

"Hey uh" Jo said grabbing his attention

"Yeah?" Steve asked as he turned around

"Thank you for everything" Jo said smiling appreciatively

"It's alright Jo. That's what friends are for right?" He asked

"Yeah. It's just that" Jo was saying "I'm never open to people caring for me and I didn't deserve you treating me like that, since I'm always so bossy and snappy at you"

"People change Jo and I know you're just like that a work because you like to be in total control and have nothing go wrong" Steve explained

"Yeah…We just had her funeral the other day" Jo said sadly

"You okay?" he asked concerned

Jo sniffed and wiped her eyes "Yeahp. I'm fine, lets get this equipment checked" She said showing a smile and picking up the equipment list

**2 months later**

"Hey" Adam said smiling as he stood in the doorway of the HQ and watched Jo

"Hey" She smiled excitedly as she got up and ran towards the door jumping on Adam and wrapping her legs around his waist. They both kissed each other passionately before Steve walked out making them stop. Jo had her hands on Adam's cheeks and gave him one final kiss before jumping of him

"I'll see you tonight?" Adam asked holding her hands

"Yeah, come up when you finish. I'll just be here, writing out the report..as usual" Jo said letting out a laugh

"Okay, I'll call you on my break. Stay safe babe" Adam said before he kissed her forehead and walked over to the lift .

Jo walked back into the HQ and stood at the doorway, her arms crossed as she looked unimpressed

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Steve asked laughing

"Oh yeah." Jo said nodding her head "Why do you always insist of making an appearance right when and someone I are making out?" she asked

"Sorry, just come out. Trust me, I don't want to see it either" Steve said laughing

"You did it with Declan that time to!" Jo exclaimed reminding Steve

Steve laughed "Oh yeah. I remember that"

"I'm going to get something to eat, would you like something?" Jo asked

"Yeah….Just the usual" Steve smirked. Jo rolled her eyes and walk down to the cafeteria, she returned shortly after carrying a tray of food

She reached across and handed him a salad and juice, Steve looked at it funnily "This is yours" he handed back the Salad

"Nah-uh" Jo said smiling "That's yours" Jo said handing it back

Steve groaned "I really dislike you Jo Mathieson" Steve said glaring

"You love me" Jo said smiling before beginning to eat her sandwhich.

Review x


End file.
